


Millicent

by Maora



Category: Original Work, need a rewrite soon or later
Genre: Birth, Discrimination, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Healer, Het Mpreg, Heterosexual, M/M, Medieval, Mpreg, PEASANT, Sexual Assault, draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maora/pseuds/Maora
Summary: Will Millicent choose to go with the brothers or stay?





	1. Old Brothers

Millicent heard the cart making its way closer to the people.  She stopped talking to the chandler and he too did the same.  Other people were slowly making their ways to the nearing cart that finally stopped behind the bread and cheese grocer. She could sense the grocer was offended by the scowl and the eyes staring, his right hand set across his fat chest.  

     A middle aged man came out from the back of the cart holding a small barrel which he then placed on the floor before stood high on it.  People grew interested and drew closer, circling the bearded man. His beard clung to his face full and gloriously in which he would happily run his fat fingers in and to twirl. His head however constantly reflecting the sun rays.  

     Millicent was now one of the interested villagers but was not much bothered to move to the front liners despite her shorter figure.  She would tiptoe sometimes and caught glimpses of the cart, the four horses and the bearded man.

     "To the people of Worthweek, we are the people of Soithsmith and greeting to all of you and from my brother-" the bearded man was cut off when a similar looking middle aged man but with stiffer expressions appeared behind the cart's curtain and stood beside the other on the barrel.

     "- this is my brother Sir Ebrehar and he is looking for a daughter in law-"

     Millicent heard the ladies gasped and her heart beat faster and she was sure the others too.  From the look of it Millicent convinced the ladies were surely interested to be related with this family despite they just arrived from an infamous small town.  Their cart was big enough to carry not less than six people and her presumed of their endless food supplies, their healthy and strong looking stallions.  They got money!

     The stern looking brothers were nice looking men too, despite the glorious beard and bald head and Ebrehar's thick dark locks mixed with silvery strands placed behind his ears. The latter’s beard was scraggy climbed on his face like a rough winter. His grey moustache curled up towards his nose and his upper lip was covered. The lips were thin by the looking at the lower lip. The old brothers very well dressed too with sleek apparels most people did not often see every day at least, in Worthweek.

     Millicent heard the young ladies whispering the whereabouts of their future husband.  They were eager to get noticed, hands rising offering their names along with giggles.  Old ladies offered their daughters and granddaughters.  Millicent flustered from the excited crowd but she needed to hear everything from those strange strangers, travelled for weeks or months from Soithsmith to offer a marriage.

     "This brother of mine, Baldwin made me went this far to find my son a good wife just so he can travel and see wonders of nature and for him to..." Ebrehar looked at confused Baldwin and sheepishly smiled before saying about how Baldwin wanted to be where he first met his wife here in Worthweek many years ago.  Baldwin tried to smack Ebrehar's head, cursing under his breath.  The crowd chanted.  

     Baldwin who was still standing on the barrel stopped the crowd's excitement in which Millicent is still confused of and proceeded asking the crowd to show up at the place where the villagers usually gathered the first thing tomorrow morning.

     The crowd started to question for the son's presence.  Millicent was wondering if the son is just as old as her old soul, she bit her nail.   She was indeed much older than the rest of the thrilled ladies and was still a single lady, a bachelor. The others were at their rightful ages to find lifetime mates now. She somehow felt she didn’t belonged there. She caught stares from old ladies too. At the moment, the young ladies were whispering words of hope and the old folks were impatient when Baldwin decided to yell a bit louder this time causing everybody to look back at him.

     "If I must say, this nephew of mine has not come with us today." He said in slow pace.  People grunted and started questioning. Ebrehar looked across the crowd, his droopy eyes squinted and a scowl set on his wrinkly forehead. He looks as if a lot of things were going on in his mind. He then said something to his brother, quietly. Baldwin nodded.

     "He is not able to because of his illness."  The crowd became quiet and Millicent felt ill.  She raised her head, she felt needed.  Her healer's instinct worked right up to her. She felt weird instant connection between her and the old brothers.  

     The crowd slowly dismissed.  She saw sad faces leaving for the market.  The merchants and grocers started back at making offers and the atmosphere was back to usual set up.  She observed the brothers’ faces, they were sullen and they went quiet. Their eyes tailed off the leaving villagers. Millicent was again flustered with the villagers' action.  She no longer needed to be suspicious with the brothers' intention.  She was alarmed with the ladies' losing interest marrying a sick man and also a stranger but she understood their judgments.  The old brothers were saying about the first thing tomorrow’s occasion. She was going to be there, maybe. She suddenly pictured a younger version of Ebrehar in bed, looking very weak and ill.  She was in deep thought when the chandler called her out.

     "Oh dear, how do I get here?" She said, confused.

     "Oh kid, you were walking straight up here after the chaos.  I bet you need your candles?"

     "Oh yes.  I need them, the usual and also this thin one."

     "So will you show yourself? First thing tomorrow, here." He asked and Millicent stopped rummaging her pockets before slowly shook her head.

     "Why not my dear, you and your pretty little face, young and also alone..."

Millicent blushed.

     "It can't be because of the sick boy, can it, dear Mil?" He smiled his honest smile.  Millicent gently smiled and shook "Well, I'll think about it, Dennison." 

 

 


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Millicent choose to go with the brothers or stay?

Millicent woke up the next day like usual, grabbed herself a green apple while putting a long beige gown on. She then held the apple with her teeth while putting on a dark brown kirtle. She dressed her hair with a piece of white bonnet, tucked her blonde strands in carelessly before tying a thin belt around her small waist.  
She heard people were making their way to the market and she too didn’t want to be left behind. Struggling to finish her second apple, she laced up her ankle boots.

She got out from the old tiny cruck with a basket filled with little oregano and rosemary too, lay nicely to one side of the basket. She brought them wherever she went. She headed to the market and saw many villagers were already there, though much lesser than the day before. Most of them were the young maidens with their mothers or aunts. Others had left for the fields and shops.  
She walked passed by some whispering younger girls and headed straight to the cart. A few young men were seen to be talking to the newcomers and making trades of their stocks for the latter’s ale. They offered some fabrics too. She held her basket tight, took a deep breath and took a step. Her steps were suddenly stopped by the group of young girls hurriedly made their ways when the men left. She felt burning in her really pale cheeks. She went closer to the group and tuned in her ears.

“Sir, I am a wife for your son!”  
“I will take good care of your son, Sir Ebrehar!”  
“Take me, I am as you can see is the fairest!”  
“Take my daughter, she cooks and sews very well!”

Millicent was confused and wondering was gold to be given to the ones who could make it as the wife of the poor sick son? Did she miss out any important details yesterday? The brothers were drowning with persuasions and gifts. Millicent could only raise her hand to be noticed by the brothers while the other still holding tight the basket from tripping over.

She put down her hand and the rest was quieting down when Sir Baldwin grabbed the small barrel somewhere from the cart and placed in on the floor before Sir Ebrehar stood on it, a finger set across his nowhere to be seen lips covered with thick dark and white hair.

“You know, I never…we never expected this kind of air. I really need all of you to understand that my son, my son is ill-“  
“- but you already let us know yesterday!” an old lady cut him off and the rest nodded. They continued saying how they can take care of him anyway.  
“So, his illness is not to be worried you say? What about this illness of his is not a usual one, and he is not an ordinary man? Because of this illness, he has become of a twisted man. His whole body may change if it worsens, and I believe that day will come…” He emphasized. His eyes wide.

“Is he dying, Sir?” an ignorant person Millicent thought of asked. She was at the same time glad she did not need to be the one to ask such question. Another girl even asked will his face affected too.  
“We are afraid we could not tell ourselves even if we want it too, darling.” He smiled weakly.

The crowd was silent again. Some mothers held their daughters and left. Some, were deep in their thoughts.

“Sir, may I have a word?” Millicent finally spoke. Eyes were on her. Ebrehar gave a slight nod. She felt a bit uneasy but proceeded with clearing her throat before speaking again.

“Hey, a good day to you Sir and the rest, I am Millicent, a maiden from Worthweek and I am a healer, and I am good at it, so maybe umm I could take a look at your poor son, Sir?” The rest let out a little grunt and some laughed quietly. Ebrehar’s eyes were back at Millicent.

“But Millicent, he’s not looking for a healer and from the look of it he sure has had many healers hired in the past.” Millicent was taken aback.

“But sir, I still think I should go and have a look. I don’t care how far Soithsmith is.”

“What about the idea of marrying my son? My sick son, dear?” Ebrehar got down from the the small barrel.

“Well, about that, I haven’t thought of it yet but maybe you could bring me and another girl together back to your son.” Other girls smirked at her thought.

“We could only bring a girl and a possible wife to Sir Ebrehar’s son.” Baldwin said.

“What an interesting young maiden we have here. Goody- I meant Milly, you said you didn’t mind how far this land of Soithsmith is did you?” Millicent nodded eagerly.

“It took us almost ten weeks to reach this land of Worthweek the other day.” The small crowd murmured, surprised.

“Yes, ten weeks in this old cart and these old and slow horses, they're grumpy too," Ebrehar said wiggling his eyebrows while pointed at the horses. The crowd hissed. More people left.

"Well, I could wait and your cart seems more comfortable than my house..." she laughed.

"What about your family? I'm taking you and it seems you won't be back here for-"

"Forever?" Millicent finished his sentence. 

"Well indeed, taking care of a sick man will be taking a lot of our time, of your time and we might as well always be by their side." 

"Well, there's no one here to wait for me anyway. Well besides Dennis and ill people that I need to tend," More people left the scene.

The brothers looked at each other, their faces lit up. Millicent beamed. 

"Then I guess you are to be my new son's healer,"

"But Sir Ebrehar, what about a wife for your son?" a freckled face girl with a toddler on her back asked.

"Well I guess we have to keep on looking, as you can see only us are left here," the freckled girl looked around only to find the brothers, a few boys near the cart and Millicent.  
"Well I hope your son will find a wife soon, Sir." she left quickly.

Ebrehar and Baldwin's eyes were back on Millicent and she was grinning.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ebrehar asked.  
"Yes."  
"What about the sick villagers?"  
"Oh, they'll be fine, they have Gregory and Helewys."  
"Your house?"  
"Maybe I'll ask Dennis or Emeline and her growing family to live there..."  
"Are you not going to ask more about my family or your future husb- patient?"  
Millicent's green eyes fixed at nothingness.  
"Oh yes I should. I'm sorry-"  
"Attic, my son-" Millicent's stomach felt tight at the mention of the name,  
"-and his mother will be so glad to meet you. You should go pack your belongings, we'll be leaving at dusk." with that the brothers left for the market.

Millicent's eyes once again fixed to nothingness still facing the wood. Disbelieved of her own decision. Things felt unreal. She will be leaving this village with the newly met funny hair middle aged man and his bald brother. She took a deep breath and went into the wood to pick up more herbs Quill might be needing. A picture of a bedridden man with a worried mother holding his hand filled her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive comments are welcomed so I can improve.


	3. The Healer

The night was late when Millicent went to Dennison's old hut. She told him about her leaving the next day and how her place should be given to him or some other people who might be needing it more. She packed a little ointment for him. An ointment for his joints he had been suffering for sometime now. Dennison could not move as much now.

She pounded some equal amount of radish, bishopwort and garlic right before mixing them with the paste of wormwood, helenium, cropleek and hollowleek in which she pounded much earlier that evening. 

She then boiled some fairly amount of water in an old metal pot hung over some burning twigs and dead leaves. When the water was nearly boiled, she tossed the pounded herbs and flowers in and more twigs were placed to burn. Dennis helped with the twigs while sitting opposite Millicent with the pot in the middle. She then tweaked the burning fire and sat on top of a bed and took a piece of cloth that was dangling somewhere on her waist. She tore it into some small square patches. Her eyes were fixed on the cloth and almost did not dare to blink her eyes. Dennison let out a sigh.

"What is that?" Millicent giggled.  
"You resembles your mother,"  
"How?"  
"Everything."  
"No, I am more like my father. Most people told me that and you know it too-"  
"But the way your eyes-"  
"-Are my mother's except that hers were like ocean, I know that too well." she huffed, hands busied tearing and eyes were fixed still. 

Dennison tilted his head, searching for Millicent's now scowling face. He knew too well of the expression and Millicent knew too well what the old man would say next. Something she always wanted to know and she hasn't got the answer she always wanted. The answer to why she woke up one morning some years ago and he was not there. 

"Dear Millicent, your dear father left and I am certain he had his own reasons."

Millicent stopped and remained still for a breathe and then proceeded to stirring the paste in the pot. She wasn't sure if she could ever digested the idea of him leaving just because of he had reasons to leave her and her poor mother who she believed died of sadness not long after. She could not forgive him but she also had been missing him tremendously.

"But dear Millicent, you are sure to have his healing hands," the old man assured and she smiled.  
"And I know too well" Dennison beamed.  
"Of what?" Millicent asked effortlessly.  
"About you being picked by the gentlemen, you are the fairest maiden of all my dear,"  
"That is not true. I offered myself, my Old Dennis," she was now stuffing the square patches with the paste. Dennison lifted the brass pot aside to cool off before struggling to scrape the very last bits of the paste. He could not afford to waste even a tiny amount of it now that Millicent was going away. Dennison asked her whether she would be bringing home some babes in the future which she brushed him off with a weak laughter. 

"I will be going there as a healer not as a wife and you won't be seeing me again, Dennis."  
"Hmm, but those gentlemen are clever my dear, kill two birds with a stone, got their son a wife and a healer!" he laughed.  
"Not so sure about that," she sighed, "I'll miss you, Old Dennis,"  
"What about your friends?" Old Dennis asked.  
"They'll be fine," she crinkled her nose.  
"What about Little Esme-"  
"She's no longer Little Esme, Dennis, she has three babes!"  
"Alianor? and Alys?"  
"Not even her and her, I'm way too old for them," She laughed.  
"You don't care that I'd be leaving forever?" She looked at Old Dennis.  
Their eyes met.  
"I'm not here long anyway my dear, I've done everything I could to help your poor parents, Millicent..."  
Millicent sighed heavily.  
"Well, I change my mind, I will steal their horses and find my way back here, Dennis. You know I love it here, it's just I need to get out and I only have you." 

They hugged.  
"But you have Barney," he smiled  
"He's just a little boy, he'll forget me," she laughed.  
"I think you are likeable by much younger boys and girls huh?" Old Dennis lit up a new candle.  
"Now that you mentioned it, I guess you are not wrong."

Being a healer, she was always in the woods looking for the flowers, leaves, roots and herbs. She spent most of her time in the woods alone. Barely enough time for singing and dancing with the other maidens or to sit and listen to the tales told by the storytellers. Sometimes, she would ran errand for other healers, Gregory and Helewys. The middle aged husband and wife duo. Millicent was sure their son, little Barney would make a great healer too someday. He has a thing for the herbs and always seen helping his old folks. Sometime little Barney would come to her for some learning and they became friends since. Alianor and her best friend, Alys were like twins. They even look almost alike. Alys was the clumsy one, always got herself in trouble. Injured herself while playing around or even doing some chores. Alianor would be the one to pick her up and brought to Millicent. They know too much not to let Alys' father to know about what she had got herself into.

When Millicent came back home, she would busy herself by pounding the herbs, making mixtures and turn them into paste. She would use the paste on people who came for her treatment mainly to treat cuts and headaches. Then, she would ask them to make some broth. Sometimes, very late at nights or very early in the morning, little Barney would wake her up if there would be expectant mothers in labour. Helewys would need Millicent's help during the childbirths. She's convinced she would make a good midwife too despite her first time assisting Helewys during childbirth was when she was fourteen and it was too overwhelming. She spent the next two days in bed, feverish.

Millicent was pretty much only got her time for the people and no time for herself. She would rather spend her leisure time lying on the floor of the forest, painting the sky with a twig. Every night she would check up on Old Dennis whether he needed more of ointment for his joints. 

The night grew colder, the stars filled the sky when Millicent sent off Old Dennis to sleep. She walked carefully under the starlights back to her tiny cruck. She placed a candlestick on the floor to untie her bonnet and hung it on the straw wall. She broke off her braids and a fluffy blond mane presented itself. She tamed it with a comb. She lay down on a thicker straw pile, prayed, blew off the candle and slept through the night.


	4. Start of Something

  
The ringing voices filled her head with dread.  She needed to sleep in a little more.  She huffed.  The sound stopped.  She thought hard who would have come to her that early.  Was it Barney?  No, it cannot be, it's too young.  Was it Helewys?  No, It's not of a woman's voice.  What was today's occasion again?  The ringing came back but this time the talking voices were clearer.

     

"Hey Millicent, are you in there?"

"We need to go now."

            "You reckon she changes mind, Eb?"

            "Nah, she promised."

 

     As if on cue, in a sudden jerk, her eyes were wide opened.  She jumped out from the corn husk stuffed mattress and freaked out.  She yelled out for the brothers to wait.  The brothers tittered in reply.  She could hear Old Dennis' voice too, assuring the brothers.  She put on the long beige gown, a sleeveless greenish tunic on top and tied a white apron around her waist.  She rolled her mane tucking it under her bonnet.  A few curls made it out.  She grabbed her belongings, two at a time in each hand and her boots between her armpit.  She took one last look around the tiny cruck, and left with a sudden determination.

    She saw the brothers were already on the cart, little Barney came running towards her to fetch her things and led her to the cart.  Others were present to witness her depart.  

"Hey Millie, are you leaving us forever?" Little Barney asked looking straight to her eyes.  Millicent felt heavy.

"Nah, I'll be back here someday,"

            "How long will it be?"

            "I might return to see you as a big boy, Barney,"

            "Well that's a really long time to wait," his eyes went teary. 

            "Well, don't wait for me..." Millicent lowered herself to meet with Barney's height so their matching green eyes levelled and she swore he grew much taller in just days. "...if you don't wait, then maybe it would not feel that long, am I right?" Barney's face lit up and he wiped his face with his sleeves.

 

She thanked the boy's honest gesture after they hugged out.  Millicent smiled and patted his shoulder.  Barney ran to Gregory and Helewys held him.  Millicent waved, one leg up in the cart.  Her gown flared lightly where the wind blew.

"When you come back, I want to marry you, Millicent!" Barney suddenly screamed and Millicent's face reddened.  Helewys smacked his head.  Barney was looking at his mother, face all scrunched up.  Millicent hissed as she saw him rubbing his head, the smack must have been a painful one.  Barney then looked up at Millicent, squinting and his thin lips curled upward.

"Oh sorry boy, she will be marrying my son! Very soon!" Ebrehar screamed in reply.  The rest were laughing and Millicent was nervously tittering.  Barney stormed off, face red.  Kids around his age were roaring when Barney went through them.  Millicent hissed and felt sorry for him.  Things would be much better if they were born in the same year, she thought before laughing it off.   

"Ah I still remember my very first heartbreak, I was just right about his age, how old is"  Millicent stood beside him.

"Eleven, he's only eleven, Sir, why did you say that? Millicent scowled.  

"It's the truth Millie, he needs to know that you'll be a granny by the time he's ready to ask you to be his wife, break it off now or never, hm?"

"What? I am not that old!" She hissed.  She was led into the cart after she waved the villagers goodbye and yelled words of comfort toward Old Dennis.  She saw Sir Baldwin was up front to lead the horses and she sat before Sir Ebrehar.

            "So you were saying you were not that old? How old are you then, dear Miller? Can I call you Miller?" Ebrehar enthusiastically asked.

             "I'm twenty two, Sir," she broke it off, chin up, "...hmm what's wrong with Millie but Miller is okay I guess,"

            "It's easier to say it and I knew it, you are old, Miller," Millicent stared at him.

            "My Quill, he's about seventeen," he grabbed a piece of bread.  Millicent continued to stare at him.

            "Does that mean I get to stick as your son's healer? Just a healer? Not a wife?" She grinned.    

 "Why he needs a healer for?" He chewed mouthful of bread.  He handed some to his Miller.

             "Your son is sick!"

            "Oh he's not sick, you know I need to find honest daughter in law.  I could see others are only after something else, you know.  In you, you are honest, you want to cure my son and not marrying his gold, my cart is comfy, there are chickens for soup, soft bread and my beautiful and strong stallions-"

"-okay you have everything, I understand but then you don't need me if there's no one there for me to treat and I'm too old for your son."

Chickens clucking from the back.  "Oh my god, you do have chickens here in the cart?" She excitedly asked, munching the really soft bread.

"Yes, I'll make chicken soup tonight, and I still need you, you'll marry my son right? You should have been married much earlier, what happened?" He chewed his soft bread.

Millicent pondered and slowly swallowing the bread before licking her lips. Ebrehar locked his eyes on her, a small bit of bread in his fingers.

“Well, now that people actually asking me questions like these-" she coughed.

"...I never really have answers to that, sir," another cough escaped her throat.

Ebrehar cleared his throat at that sight and Millicent did the same.

"I just don't want to, besides, I work, I'm a healer and I'm busy."

"Alright, drink your water first, kid." She did as told.

"What about your old folks, oh yes you've told there's no one, sorr-"

"My mother died while giving birth to my sister and as for my dear father, he never returned, also my father let me do my things." She looked out the window.

"I can see that." Ebrehar put down his bread and slowly swallowed the last bite.

"..not even sure if he's still out there," she looked at him, sighing.

  
"Hmm, he will return, someday.  Do forgive me for bringing this up, Miller." Millicent smiled faintly.

 Silence took over the cart leaving only the sound of horses hoofing.

      

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millicent asks many questions.

The day felt long and the night slowly setting in. She heard them chattered but she couldn't make any out of it. The ground was cold but somehow it warmed her inside, she felt secure. Lying cosily on the ground, she opened her eyes. She stood on her knees, dressed in white, hair flowed freely and to find herself in an unfamiliar land but strangely serene.  
They needed to find a good place to call it a day. Millicent was dozing when the cart made a sudden halt causing the inside to jerk forward. Millicent stood right up, eyes still closed. She swore she looked ugly waking up that way.  
"Did you see that?" She opened her eyes, wild, looking for Ebrehar. She saw him in the dimness of darkness. Ebrehar lifted up a candlestick before her face and scoffed.  
"Oh I see it all, dear but don't you worry, it's between us. Oo, our first father-in-law and daughter-in-law secret!" He said excitedly while leading Millicent out of the cart.  
"Come, you sit there and watch me cook, watch Baldwin cook." Millicent stretched her body out and sat on a stump Ebrehar showed a while ago. Baldwin was starting a fire while Ebrehar struggled with a chicken.  
"Are you sure you want me to just sit and watch?"  
"Consider this as your wedding present," Ebrehar lifted the chicken showing it off to Millicent.  
"Are you sure you want me?" Ebrehar stopped and looked at her.  
"I can't see why I am not convinced, and you, you don't make fuss..."  
"That means you don't mind much, do you?" Baldwin spoke, finally managed to light up a fire.  
"You even slept peacefully back in there" he continued.  
They were not wrong and also not entirely right, at least that was dreading in her head since, and she had no words to speak. One thing for sure was that she was not sure how she really, how she should be feeling. She let out a sigh. The brothers continued working on the soup.  
"But I don't want this chicken soup as a marriage present."   
The brothers laughed.

The sky was getting darker and it got colder when she helped Baldwin burned some firewood and filled two cups with water. They circled the campfire with bowls filled with chicken soup and some dry bread. She ate lavishly but tried hard not to show it. The brothers were quiet for most of the time. They slowly chewed their dry bread and washed them away with soup.  
"But why the two of you went this far for a daughter in law and, and where is he anyway? Where's him and where are the people who serve you or some other people? What happen to the maidens back in your place? And you said he's sick but then he's not?" her nose flared, her eyes stick to Ebrehar's dark brown.  
Baldwin chortled and asked her to calm down and Ebrehar was asking whether she really did start a conversation with a 'but'. He suggested that she got a lot in her mind since the beginning and Millicent agreed that things just bubbling up in her. She blamed the soup.   
Baldwin went into the darkness to empty his bladder and to collect more firewood to last the night. Ebrehar asked Millicent to empty her bowl before he sat on a stump opposite her with the burning fire between them. He covered the pots and bowls with big leaves he could find.  
"You know, it does look like a mess when you put it that way, hmm" he noisily took a breath.  
"My son, he's a little different-"  
"Different how, sick different?" She paid attention.  
"You'll see him for yourself tomorrow,"  
"Tomorrow? But you said it will take a lot of days and nights to go there-"  
"Again, that was just a lie, I needed it to find a person like you,"  
"Again, what is it that with me that you see?"  
"I have told you, you're sincere"  
"What if I am not I could just leave you by now and return." She stood up.  
Ebrehar stared at her and sighed, "Well, you may go, Miller and I'm going to sleep,"   
He grabbed a straw filled sack from Baldwin and placed it on the ground.  
Millicent's lips stretched, her toes wriggled in her boots.  
"But it's already dark...and I do want to see this son of yours now that you said the things you've said, sir."  
"Then go sleep inside,” Ebrehar was now on his back, eyes closed.  
She went for Baldwin who was leaning against the cart, prodding the fire with a long twig. She squatted beside him and started to whisper. 

"You've been so quiet and so I want you to speak."  
"You are sure talk a lot, young lady,"   
"I did not know I can be this curious, I just need things to be clear so I know I am not making a mistake and you guys sure like to keep secrets, it's just if I am to become a part of your family I might as well need to know just as much as you know," her nose flared. Baldwin took a moment before opened his mouth.  
"Alright, first of all, the trip back to our place will take another two nights and we are not arriving tomorrow just yet, that old man is a pain in the neck and we need to find a wife for my nephew since he has come of age and the maidens there are not quite fond of him because he's different you see,"  
"But he's seventeen, he's just a boy, I guess," she was not sure herself.  
"In several days he'll turn eighteen,"  
"What about him being different and Sir Ebrehar did tell me about that I can see him for myself and understand his sickness, how is that?"  
“Well not really, it’s rather  
Baldwin was not sure how to put his thoughts into words. He looked at Millicent's curious face and that showed no signs of sleepiness despite the dark of night. He told her that it was more like a blessing that many don't get. He and his close family members would put it that way but many people from their village would think Quill was a disgrace. They live quite far from others because of this and they no longer tell people around. It's too dangerous. Some people who knew about it, they left and some they turned into mad men and would brutally assault the family.  
"But why?" Millicent responded.  
"Last question, I need my sleep and you need yours," Baldwin emphasized and she hesitantly nodded.  
"Quill could never make a woman mother a child," He got up and pulled up and led Millicent to the cart and he lay down beside Ebrehar.  
Millicent was left in bewilderment. Thousands of questions filled in her head.


	6. A Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at home

In a rather small land far from the livings and the dead; of those small boring towns and people of villages stood a rather big plain manor. The manor in which was divided into several parts; three floors with a small tower on the right and a separated kitchen surrounded with garden of many colorful flowers and guarded by unfinished metal fences with bushes regularly trimmed by the old gardener who occasionally took naps in the barn with the animals. Chains of leaves of some sort fell from the rooftop and lay hung over the top window of the second floor. Beautifully scattered wall shrubs covering walls facing the Sun. 

In a couple of days trip, two old brothers with a newly met young maiden in a cart would be arriving to the manor. The brothers called it 'The Edclair Manor'. The path was not too difficult but it sure was taken far less than any other roads. Most people did not bother to reach this far and suggested this was a good place for hiding or to find some inner peace or even to get in trouble as help and supplies were far from the manor. For this reason, they raised cows, sheep, some pigs which generally ran wild and chickens that wandered around the land. The family raised the animals themselves like how peasants would. They also taken in some extra hands; a small family to do what needed to be done and taken care of.

A narrow but rather deep stream was there where it provided the home for the Edclairs' geese and ducks. The day had dawned cold when a young man was seen carrying two buckets filled with water in each hand, taken from the stream. Veins were showing across his lean muscly arms. He climbed with struggle from the crystal clear water to the riverbank. When he reached the top, he paused to catch his breath, it was a high bank. The geese honked. His boots were soaked and his green tunic was grey with mud. The buckets were surprisingly still filled with water. He viewed the sky and although it lacked the Sun the day was clear.

"Quill! In here, quick!" A young lady in her brown gown with darker apron waving her hand. She was likely of the same age as Quill, calling out from the kitchen.  
Quill responded and carefully managing his steps and decided he should've taken off his boots before climbing down the stream. He limped his way towards the kitchen. He was glad it was near. He reached the opened door where a much older lady and her young daughter with rolled up sleeves approached him and took away the buckets from his hands. He thanked them.

"Do we need more, Mary?" he asked, raspy.  
"No dear, this will do-"  
"Oh no, dear brother your boots, take them off, now," she gasped while pushing him on the seat, Mary and her daughter, Farfelee proceeded taking off his boots, one at a time.   
"No, you don't need to I can do it myself," he tried to wave them off but the boots already came off.   
"Mama will not be happy when she sees this and the buckets-"  
"I'm not a little kid anymore, Genevieve I'm a man," his eyes fixed at hers, he gripped his right hand. Genevieve let out a sigh.  
"Of course, Quill, I know..." Genevieve looked around and saw the mother daughter duos who were now talking about something enthusiastically before she drew her head closer to Quill's.  
"...but, Mama said you are different and I should take care of you," she whispered, "...you know teach you many things-"  
"Genie, I know, it's just water-"  
“They’re heavy-“  
“They are not, and why not? I can handle them just fine and how do you intend to get the water? Mary? Old Fredrick?”  
“But there’s a well…” she let out a giggle. Quill seemed to realize something. He was foolish and he scoffed.   
"Well fine, I may have forgotten about that, also...and I am not what mama said I am..." he looked up to meet her now tight eyes. 

She wanted to argue more but they were greeted by a fair lady at the door. Young looking for her age. Quill stood up and picked up his boots while Genevieve fixed her bonnet, strands of brunette hair were showing. 

"It is fine my dear daughter, he is indeed a man now, he could carry a horse if he wants to," she smiled before making a remark on Genevieve's apparel and that she could pass as Mary's daughter anytime. 

Mary was shocked and shyly laughed before saying, "Oh my, my Lady Anne how could I resemble to your beauty, she will not look like me or Farfelee here," she elbowed her daughter. They both laughed and Lady Anne went to hold Mary's old arms, "Oh dear, you are just as wonderful and how could you hurt your daughter's feelings?" she laughed along.

"It's true and I'm honored, Mama! Farfelee is indeed my other sister by different father and mother." Genevieve gave a soft push on Farfelee's shoulder who was blushing. She glanced towards Quill who was now limping out from the kitchen.

"Where are you going, dear son of Ebrehar?" Lady Anne raised her voice and softly shoved her daughter to carry on with their meal preparation. The young ladies continued to praise each other.  
"To carry a horse, Lady Anne." Quill said not turning his head and made way out of the kitchen barefooted. Lady Anne followed and struggled in her long velvet silk gown.  
"Very well, but the horses are not here and please dear, what have got into you?" she spoke her motherly tongue.  
Quill stopped and turned to face the concerned lady.

"I don't like what Genevieve had said to me and I think you have said too much to her." he said while brushing off dry mud off of his boot. She frowned.  
"Oh dear, whatever she may have said, I'm sure she means good-"  
"She treats me as if I'm a girl, is she out of her mind?" Quill's nose flared, Lady Anne's face relaxed.  
"You are not-"  
"Right-"  
"- but there's nothing wrong of being a lady, I mean I want to think that way, oi what a world we are living in, love," she paused, "...but you are one precious gemstone and we just think you should be more careful or you might break, that is all." She smiled. 

Quill who was now working on brushing off dry mud off of his other boot, breathed in more air and said, "Lady Anne hear me out but I am not! And I am not a weak man who should not even lift buckets of water just because I'm a freak monst-!" He was stopped by the lady’s hand on his and was shushing him up.

"Quill, you are not, you are not a freak or a monster, you are my nephew and you are a man," her voice came out firm and deep. Quill was taken by the tone, his dark brown eyes went almost teary.  
"Well, I just think that I should be with Papa and Uncle Baldwin at this moment. Together in their hunting trip and to retrieve swords of glory..."  
"Is that what they have told you, Quill?" Genevieve appeared out of thin air with an empty bucket.  
"Well yes," Quill wiped his wet eyes.   
"Hmm forgive my words, Quill I did not mean to say things...here we need a bucket more and then you may go and meet Old Fred in the barn, yes?" Quill grabbed the bucket and left his boots on the ground to further dry and hurriedly walked towards the well near the garden in the backyard.  
"He's just an innocent little baby boy, isn't he, Mama?" She grinned.  
"He is, but dear Gen, just don’t push things too hard on him. He always has things hard on him,” her eyes traced the limping young man. Looking at him limping; left leg supporting the right. Her heart felt heavy.  
He’s been limping all his life. He was born with a shorter right leg; only the base of his toes could touch the ground when he stood tall. Whenever he walked, his body would bend forward or lean to his sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously this one will need a revise or a total rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in posting multiple chapters and mpreg themed story.


End file.
